unwindfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavenaugh Trust
The Cavenaugh Trust is a foundation formed by "a whole lot of money", set aside by what was once a very wealthy Caevnaugh family to help wayward youth. There’s a home on a street in northern Detroit. It is now the official legal residence of one Levi Jedediah Garrity. It’s a small home, but adequate, and comes through the generosity of the Cavenaugh trust, dedicated to helping wayward youth. There is a fulltime valet to take care of Lev’s needs, and a new tutor to take care of his lessons. The trust has even planted a permanent rent-a-cop out front to deter any unwanted guests and suspicious solicitors. No clappers are getting anywhere near the front door here. It would be a perfect situation for Lev, except for the fact that he doesn’t actually live there. True, there’s that subcutaneous tracking chip embedded in his neck that swears he does, but the chip was easily compromised. Now the chip can ping out a signal from wherever they want Lev to appear to be. No one knows he’s being brought to the Cavenaugh mansion, almost forty miles away. The Cavenaugh mansion is a behemoth of a building resting on seventy-five secluded acres in Lake Orion, Michigan. It was designed to look like Versailles and was built with motor money in the days before the American automotive industry had done its own version of clapping and applauded itself into nonexistence. Most people don’t know the mansion is still there. They’re mostly right, because it’s barely there at all. Exposure to the elements all these years has left it one storm short of surrender. The mansion served as the Midwest headquarters for the Choice Brigade during the Heartland War, until it was captured and became headquarters for the Life Army. Apparently both the Lifers and Choicers saw great value in having their own personal Versailles. The place was under attack constantly until the day the Unwind Accord ended all battles, putting forth the worst possible compromise and yet the only one both sides could agree to: sanctity of life from conception to thirteen, with the option of unwinding teenagers whose lives were deemed to have been a mistake. For many years after the war, the Cavenaugh mansion lay crumbling, too expensive to repair yet too large to tear down, until Charles Cavenaugh Jr., to assuage his guilt at still having old money in new times, donated the mansion to a trust fund, which was owned by another trust fund, which was laundered through yet another trust fund, which was owned by the Anti-Divisional Resistance. Trivia *While Pastor Dan was still alive and Lev was still doing community service, the question of their religion became a running joke between the two, since they no longer believed in a God who condones human tithing. Every time Lev asks him, Pastor Dan has another answer. One of them was Leviathan which, other than its shared name with a Biblical sea monster, was a reference to Lev's name because, as Pastor Dan put it, "what happened to you, Lev, is at the heart of it all." When Lev sees how the ex-tithes at the Cavenaugh mansion "worship" Lev, said term Leviathan comes to his mind. de:Cavenaugh-Stiftung Category:Organizations